Blood's Path
by cosmiccastway
Summary: Kenji meets the girl of his dreams. But her dark secrets threaten to destroy their love.
1. the missing goddess

The missing goddess  
  
Failure is never an option  
  
Not to the blood's path  
  
Men who were as good as the gods  
  
Women as beautiful as goddesses  
  
All stained with blood  
  
Content to feast upon it  
  
Allowing it to consume their souls  
  
All but one  
  
The most beautiful goddess  
  
(As the women had been appropriately named)  
  
She was not content  
  
And one night  
  
Under its cover  
  
She vanished. 


	2. The girl at the Akabeko

Disclaimer: I do not own RK and its characters. However I do own the members of the Blood's Path. Please do not take. Thanks.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
It was painful to look at her. At first glance you might have thought that she was dead. Only her shallow breathe gave evidence that she was not. However it might have been better if she was, then she would not have to suffer. Megumi had said that there was a very little chance that she would live. That was the only reason he had been permitted to stay with her. Everyone felt that it might help her pass on in peace.  
  
Kenji placed her crushed hand in his. With gentle fingers he brushed a dark strand of hair back from her cut and bruised face. He could not shake the feeling of guilt and rage that burned within him. But there was no one that he could challenge for revenge; she had made sure of that. Gods what he would give to have her look at him again. To be able to hold her and watch the blush creep on her cheeks. But that was gone. For some reason the memories of first meeting her came to mind and he could not help but to laugh.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
Everything was the same, boring! Sure the sword lessons were interesting, but what was the point of learning a sword when you were not going to use it for its purpose, to kill? Protecting others was good but how can you protect someone when their attacker was still alive? Oh well, he could do nothing.  
  
"Ahem! Sir what would you like to eat?" An annoyed voice caused him to look up. As he lifted his head, a pair of the most stunning silver eyes met him.  
  
"I… I … I would like some salmon and rice…Please." Why am I stuttering? Kenji wondered. I come here practically everyday nothing is new. So why do I suddenly feel like an idiot! He noticed his uncle Sano staring at him with a look of pure amusement.  
  
"WHAT!" he snapped, as soon as the waitress had left, wondering why he had agreed to ever come with him. Because you wanted him to tell you stories about being a fighter for hire. He answered himself.  
  
"You LIKE her!" Sano taunted.  
  
"NO!" Kenji made a desperate attempt to stop the blush forming on his cheeks. Sano opened his mouth to counter Kenji's reply but the waitress had already brought their food back.  
  
As soon as Kenji had finished his meal, he bolted from the Akabeko. In his rush to escape Sano's taunts he did not notice that shape in front of him until it was too late. 


	3. Sorry!

Her stirring brought Kenji back to reality. He straightened, hoping against hope that her eyes would open and ask for something. Just to hear her voice and know that there was hope.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" The words had come out soft and raspy as she gasped for breath. Still, it was wonderful to hear her voice.  
  
"I was thinking about the first time we met. About how I could barely think let alone think in your presence." A weak smile formed on her lips as she remembered how frustrated he had made her. Hell she had to ask him five times what he wanted before she received a stuttered response. Though she did not tell him, she had not minded all that much because at least he was cute, unlike most of the men whom she had served. Another bonus point for him had been the fact that he had not tried to feel her up. Still it had been frustrating.  
  
A sharp pain in her stomach reminded her why she was lying like this. She was about to ask about the person she had fought, because it was hazy about what had happened after he stabbed her.  
  
"He is dead." Kenji answered in reply to the look in her eyes.  
  
"Who?" That measly word was all she could manage at the moment. Yet it was still enough for Kenji to understand what she meant.  
  
"You. And to answer your next question, yes you finalized your victory. Now rest, I have to tell Megumi that you are up. The others will want to know too."  
  
"Wait! Where did I interrupt your thoughts?"  
  
"I was just about to crash into you. Now get some more sleep." Kenji chuckled. He kissed her forehead and left the room. Closing her eyes she thought back to that moment, she remembered it very well…  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She could have moved out of the way, but with the speed he was running towards her it would have caused people to notice. So she decided to let him crash into her.  
  
Kenji noticed too late to stop. With very little time to act he just did the first thing that came to mind. Grabbing the person he was about to crash into so that they would not fall. Not the best idea but it was the only one he could think of at the moment.  
  
Waves of surprise ran through her body as she realized that she was not on the ground, but rather in someone's arms. They were very well built, that much she could feel through the thin summer gi. It did not help that however he was holding her slightly closer and tighter than was proper.  
  
"Mmmmm her hair smells like lilacs." Kenji lost himself in the sweet scent of whomever he was holding.  
  
"Excuse me, but would you mind letting me go." Kenji was snapped back into reality at the sound of a musical voice. At the same time he was suddenly aware of how close and how long he had been holding the girl.  
  
"I'msosorrymissIdidnotrealize!" It was here he lost his breath (cause he had said that all in one breath) and so he bowed. "Damn it! I am blushing. Oh shit, shit, shit! It is that waitress from the Akabeko!" Kenji's thoughts were interrupted by a musical laughter.  
  
"It is quite all right. What is your name?"  
  
Very pleased that she had an interest, however slight it might be (he could not tell her feelings because her face was devoid of emotion) he answered. "Himura Kenji. What is your name?"  
  
"Shizuka."  
  
"What is your last name?"  
  
"I don't have one." The board tone at which she had replied surprised Kenji.  
  
"You are a orphan?"  
  
"Hai." There was no hint of emotion. Not even bitterness in her answer, which surprised Kenji even more. "Would you happen to know where I could get a free meal?" the next question surprised Kenji even more because he had not anticipated that.  
  
"As a matter of fact my mother owns a dojo and her cooking is not very good I do believe however that my father is making dinner. If you helped out I am sure that they would feed you. Would you like to come?" Her raised eyebrows led Kenji to believe that he had insulted her by being so forward.  
  
"Why not?" Kenji almost leaped for joy. Shizuka stifled a giggle. One could see plain as day that she had made him happy. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes. I am sure that you will love my home." Kenji wanted to hold her hand, but he decided that luck had been on his side today and that he should not push it. 


	4. The smell of blood

Karou gazed at her still body. Pain filled her heart. That girl was the closest thing Karou had to a daughter, and she had grown to love her as one. It had only taken one glance at her to know that their destinies were tied. However she did not realize that the bindings would be severed so shortly. Stifling a tear Karou quickly raced down the hall to her training room where she threw herself into some exercises blocking all emotion.  
  
Kenshin's eyes were shut. He sat crossed legged in meditation. Normally he would have been trying to do everything he could to help yet this time was different. There was nothing he could do. Still, why was he so accepting of this fact? Perhaps it was that her ki was so similar to his? She had known her fate from the beginning. He had seen it in her eyes. Before their had been no remorse for such a gruesome fate, but over time something had changed. Her eyes had held an emotion other than the ability to lack it, regret.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kenshin lifted his head from the laundry. He literally dropped everything he was doing and stood up. A scent that he had not smelled in a long time filled his nostrils. Blood. Someone was near. Whoever it was had killed many people. The only question was who? His hand tightened on the sword at his waist as the gate slowly opened. Instantly he retracted his hand when he saw that it was only Kenji and a friend of his.  
  
"What the Hell?" Kenshin's mind screamed when he saw who was next to his son. "It is impossible! It cannot be the same one; I saw her die! Wait a minute. It just might be the child."  
  
"Dad, I would like you to meet Shizuka." Kenji had interrupted his father's thoughts as soon as he had seen the spaced out look on his father's face. "Is there anything wrong dad?" He was worried. He had never seen his father's face go so pale.  
  
"I am all right." The voice however was his battousi voice and not very convincing. "Pleased to meet you Miss… Shizuka was it?" The nod of the young lady's head indicated that he had gotten it right.  
  
"I am very pleased to meet you Un… Mr. Himura." Kenshin smiled at Shizuka's almost slip. However he soon frowned at the smell of blood that caught his nose again.  
  
"Shall we go inside?" Kenji broke the uncomfortable silence as quickly as he could.  
  
"Hai." Both Kenshin and Shizuka said in unison. They were thankful that they would not have to speak to each other for a while. They both need time to observe and ponder their next move towards each other.  
  
1 An hour later  
  
"Thank you for the meal." Shizuka said while bowing. " I will not forget your kindness."  
  
"Come back any time you wish." Karou prayed that the young girl would take her up on the offer. She had never met a girl with more spunk. Even Misao seemed lifeless compared to this strange girl. In the beginning the girl had been tense. At first sight Karou felt as though you could have carved her body from stone. However as the night had progressed she had loosened up and was soon in a heated debate with Kenji about whether or not Sano should be allowed in the Akabeko (which actually meant near Kenji). Shizuka had won by saying that if Kenji were left alone he would not be able to survive. Kenji had replied with a fierce protest about how old he was. Calmly Shizuka just stated that "if Kenji really was mature enough than he would not be having this debate with her. On account of only children ever argue, especially when a member of a party involved is not present." Kenji shut up. All this time though, Kenshin remained quite. The look in his eyes indicated to Karou that he was in deep thought. That did not bother her as much as the feeling she received when she looked into her husband's eyes. There were so many emotions just swimming in his eyes and Karou wanted to know why.  
  
"I will walk Shizuka back to her home." Kenji piped up hoping for a nonexistent good response from his parents.  
  
"You will not. You will stay with your mother. I will walk Miss Shizuka home." The tone in which Kenshin had said those words left no room for argument.  
  
"Thank you again. I will be sure to take you up on your offer again soon Mrs. Himura." Karou's thoughts turned once again to Shizuka.  
  
"You are most very welcome! Please call me Karou."  
  
"Good bye Karou. Good-bye Kenji, hopefully next time we meet you will not be so tongue-tied. But I would mostly prefer for you not to be crashing into me." With that Shizuka and Kenshin left the dojo.  
  
They had been walking for a couple of minutes of cold silence before Shizuka spoke.  
  
"Please do not be mad Uncle Himura. I did not realize..."  
  
"BE QUIET!" Kenshin snapped. "If you cause any harm to my family… do you understand me?"  
  
"What will you do Uncle Kenshin?" Her voice taunted him. "You know that you cannot do anything to me. Please, I do not wish to kill you. It would be a waist of both of our time. I just need you to do something should my family come."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I need you to keep the police out of my hair, that includes Saitou."  
  
"Since when has Saitou been interested in the Blood's Path?"  
  
"Since he believes us to be nothing but a thorn in his side. However he might become very interested in you again if he finds out that you have a rather close bond with us."  
  
"I had a close bond with your mother. The real Shizuka. The one who died ten years ago!"  
  
"Uncle Himura please!" She was growing desperate and she did not like it.  
  
"What will you do about my son? He is quite attracted to you."  
  
"I was not going to plan any relationship with him." Pain was apparent in her voice.  
  
"You are attracted to him too?" Kenshin felt sick. His mind reeling with the thought that this was a match made in Hell.  
  
"Yes, but I refuse to let my emotions get in the way of common sense. Uncle Himura please believe me when I say that I will do everything in my power to keep you and all those close to you safe."  
  
"I believe you Yumi." At the mention of her real name Yumi tightend.  
  
"Please do not use my real name."  
  
"I won't. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
With those words they parted ways. Both with fear of what tomorrow would bring looming in their hearts.  
  
Hey all you wonderful people who decided to read my first fanfic! Could you please review! I love reviews! Good or bad please just review! Thanx bunchz^v^ 


	5. The Truth

Warning: This chapter is going to be a little bloody. (Actually a lot.) Those with weak constitutions might not care to read.  
  
Her violent coughing brought everyone's eyes on her. Thick chunks of blood spilled from Yumi's mouth. She desperately tried to gasp for air, but could not seem to get enough. Pain forced her entire body to shake violently.  
  
"KENJI!" She screamed.  
  
"I am here Shi. Yumi." To show it he took her trembling hand into his.  
  
"Kenji I am so sorry." Tears flowed from her eyes mixing with the now liquid blood gushing from her mouth.  
  
"Shh, about what? You did nothing wrong."  
  
"I." she paused to gasp for breath, "did not tell you the truth about me."  
  
"It is all right, I understand."  
  
"I want you to know." blood came pouring out of her mouth.  
  
"What do you want me to know?" Kenji asked while using his handkerchief to wipe away some of the blood off of her face.  
  
"That I will love you for all eternity." Kenji did not get a chance to say his reply. No sooner had the words left Yumi's than a coughing attack far worse than the ones before come. The coughs forced her upright. The sudden position caused her broken ribs to stab at her insides. This added pain only increased the nausea that threatened to mix with the blood. Finally she could no longer hold it back. She tasted the foulness of her vomit intertwining with her blood. Her head thrashed as the sensation of a thousand swords slamming into her body at once filled her senses. A cool hand rested itself across her forehead. She turned her head to see where it was from.  
  
All anyone could hear was her scream. It sounded as if someone were tearing her soul from her body. They did not know that she was staring at her mother. They could not see the shadowy form of a woman dead ten years ago hover over her dying daughter. All they could see was her dying daughter's silver eyes roll into her head. All they could do was watch in horror as Yumi's body gave a terrible shudder then lie still. The silence was even worse than the sound of her coughing.  
  
Tears glistened in Kenji's eyes as he looked at the still form of the woman he loved.  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It had been five months since Yumi had arrived. Much to Kenshin's great relief nothing had happened. Yet his mind kept on questioning on how long that peace would last. And the smell of blood had only grown stronger on Yumi.  
  
Kenji had never been happier. Shizuka's presence was all he needed to be content. He felt as though his life was complete with her in it. That was why he was going to ask her something and he hoped that she would say "yes".  
  
"You wanted to see me Kenji?" Yumi startled Kenji who had had his back turned to the doorway. Inside the dojo his parents, Uncle Sano, Yahiko, Saito, and Aoshi, with his Aunts Megumi, Tsbaume, and Misao were having dinner. Without looking into her eyes he grabbed Shizuka's hand and led her into the garden. Though it was night Yumi could see the look in Kenji's eyes and she shuddered.  
  
Over the past months Yumi had lured herself into a false sense of security. However recently she had felt an all too familiar presence. At first she had thought it a trick. That her mind was fooling her so that she would keep her senses up. But the presence stayed and she was certain. HE had found her.  
  
"Shizuka I want to ask you something." Kenji turned to gaze at her beautiful face. He looked into her eyes and new that something was wrong.  
  
"Please Kenji don't! Leave our relationship as just friends." It had taken all of her will power to say that.  
  
"No, Shizuka you need to know that I love you and I want you to be my wife!" Yumi fell to the ground sobbing. There would be no way to keep him safe if she told him the answer her heart screamed to tell him.  
  
"I can't." she meant to say more but her tears were choking her and she new that if she said any more there would be nothing to stop HIM from hurting Kenji.  
  
"Why?!" Kenji watched as she avoided his gaze. All at once anger and embarrassment flooded his every sense, he did not know what to do so he just simply ran into the dojo. He did not hear Yumi whisper, "Because I love you."  
  
The next morning Shizuka was gone. "Probably avoiding me," Kenji thought. "Gods I made such a fool of myself!"  
  
"Kenji, your Aunts and I are going into town to buy tofu. Your father and Uncles are fishing and are going to meet us at the Akabeko. Do you want to stay here?" Karou's voice shattered Kenji's thoughts. He was about to reply "yes" when he remembered something.  
  
"Actually no, I want to go with you! I need to talk to Shizuka!"  
  
At the Akabeko~  
  
"Miss Tae I'm going to take a break!" Yumi yelled while taking off her apron.  
  
"Go right ahead, and take ten minutes longer than usual." Tae was worried about Shizuka. All morning it had seemed like she had had her mind in a different place.  
  
No sooner had Yumi stepped outside into the ally by the restaurant that she new that she was not alone. A hand grabbed her wrist. It did not take her long to get out and grab her attacker's head with both hands. Only before she was about to break his neck did she realize that it was Kenji.  
  
"Oh my gods Kenji I am so sorry! I did not know that it was you!" Releasing his head from her grip it took Kenji a while to regain his composure.  
  
"It's fine. So much for the element of surprise though."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I want an explanation on why you refused me. Your answer last night didn't really explain anything."  
  
"Kenji," once again tears welled into her eyes, "I.I have to keep you safe. So please Kenji, PLEASE don't come near me again. Please if I had known that it would go this far I would have gone. Please Kenji run home right now and burn this gi, wash yourself ten times, and don't tell anyone about me or what has happened since I came here!" He had never heard such terror in someone's voice before.  
  
"Why?" Before Yumi could answer the sound of a drum could be heard. At least he thought it was a drum the sound was deeper than one. He looked at Shizuka. Her face was paler than snow and she looked as though she would throw up. As though in a trance she walked into the main street where a large crowed had gathered. Kenji saw that in the very center was a group of very buff men beside a man that looked quite old but seemed to still be able to take on anyone. They were killers. The stench of blood on their hands was over powering.  
  
"Get out of here Hayama!" Saito had yelled at the old man.  
  
"I just want my daughter, her name is Yumi. I know that she is here!" The old man replied.  
  
"You will not pass! I will not allow you to shed innocent blood on the streets as you used to. Go and do not come back. Tokyo has no need of the Blood's Path here!" As Saito had said those words Sano, Aoshi, Yahiko, and Kenshin stepped next to him. Kenji realized that there was going to be a fight. As the men beside Hayama drew their swords Yumi ran to the middle.  
  
Being in front of her father again Yumi's heart pounded inside of her chest. But she had to speak if she didn't the people whom had taken care and welcomed her would die.  
  
"I'm here papa."  
  
"Yumi," an evil grin spread across her father's face. But she saw something in his eyes. Regret.  
  
"Please I know what you must do and I have one request."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It solely be between me and Kimachi. No innocent person is injured."  
  
"Done."  
  
"But sir, we have to kill the people that have hidden her all this time!" Kimachi cried stepping out of the shadow of her father.  
  
"Are you questioning my father's judgment?" Yumi couldn't help it; the chance to get Kimachi in trouble was too much.  
  
"You shut up! I am not the one who betrayed the Blood's Path!"  
  
"Don't tell her to shut up!" Kenji screamed at Kimachi. He stood between Yumi and Kimachi. Kimachi than did something Yumi had never seen him do, he laughed. However it was only for a moment before his eyes held a look of pure hatred.  
  
"So this is why you stayed here, Yumi" Kimachi sneered. "He's not much I do say. However appearances can be deceiving."  
  
"Leave him out of this!" Yumi yelled desperately. "He is not a part of this it is only between me and the Blood's Path! Now do you accept my challenge Kimachi?"  
  
"You know that I am required to by the codes of the Blood's Path. However I do not see why you challenge me. If I die more will come after you."  
  
"That is where you are wrong."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I have challenged you. Therefore if I win the Blood's Path can never come after me again!"  
  
"But, you left. You broke the codes that you are bound to."  
  
"Were bound to, Kimachi. The moment I left I was no longer part of the Blood's Path. And no one who leaves can ever return. So I am allowed to challenge you and the terms of a battle if I were an enemy apply."  
  
"If this is true, how come nobody has ever used this loop hole to escape?"  
  
"No one has lived long enough to use."  
  
"And you will?"  
  
"I am not sure but I know one thing, you won't live."  
  
"Time?"  
  
"Seven tonight."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here, don't be late Kimachi."  
  
"Don't run Yumi."  
  
"It is Hayama to you."  
  
"Very well, Hayama." With those words said both turned to prepare for the fight  
  
When Yumi went to the dojo to say goodbye she found her Uncle Himura waiting for her at the gate. Looking into each other's eyes they could not say anything. It was Yumi who made the first move. She hugged Kenshin. In that hug were all the words that they wanted to say. After some time they broke off the hug. Kenshin kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I feel as though I have failed your mother." He said.  
  
"No the choice to leave was mine and mine alone."  
  
"Everyone is waiting for you inside."  
  
As Yumi entered the dojo she looked at the people's, who had welcomed and loved her, faces. The sadness was suffocating and touching at the same time.  
  
"I am sorry for lying to you all. Let me tell you the truth now." Than Yumi started her story.  
  
"I wasn't a disappointment to my father. As a matter of fact it was said that he loved me more than my older brother. My older brother is dead. He failed an assignment. The Blood's Path never fail. If you fail you die by your own hand or your opponent's. So he killed himself. In truth he and my father died with my mother. My mother, the real Shizuka, was killed. One night when everyone was gone on an assignment besides my mother and me, men from a rival group stormed our home. We killed every last one of them but my mother didn't survive. I was five." "For as long as I can remember I have been engaged to Kimachi. And for as long as I can remember I have hated him. He has always been ranked above me in skill. However this is only due to the fact that if my father had ranked me highest among the group an unrest that would have been like no other would have stirred. So I am the third most deadly person in the Blood's Path. The first being my father, and Kimachi as second. Though I have killed more people than both combined. It was the blood of those people on my hands that drove me to leave the Blood's Path. But I was an idiot and stayed here now I will face my fate."  
  
"You are forgetting one fact Yumi." Kenshin spoke up. "Your staying here only insulted Kimachi."  
  
"How?" Kenji asked rather confused. A deep blush formed on Yumi's cheeks.  
  
"Because every word that Kimachi spoke today was true." Kenshin explained. "Also, the women in Yumi's family are known as the goddesses. But, Yumi is considered the most beautiful that has been seen."  
  
"It is time." Yumi whispered and went out the door. "No one follow me."  
  
When she entered the street she noticed the people on the roof. It also only took a moment for her to realize that she was being followed. It didn't matter she never backed down from a fight. In a few minutes she saw Kimachi. Without words they bowed to each other and the fight began.  
  
The Blood's Path only teaches you moves that have no counter, so that the fights will only last a few minutes. However a fight between two members is guaranteed to bath the streets in blood. This fight was no exception. When Kimachi made a move it drew blood from Yumi. When Yumi made a move it drew blood from Kimachi. However after an hour it looked as though Kimachi would win. Yumi's sword (she had kept it under her kimono during the day) was out of her hand on the ground and Yumi was on her knees. Her blood had formed mud in the ground. Kimachi raised his sword to stab her in the back. Then Yumi did something never before seen in a fight.  
  
Yumi got up and hugged Kimachi. Kimachi had been thrusting his sword so fast that he could not stop it. The sword went through both of them. Kimachi fell to the ground. Yumi, still standing pulled the sword from her lower back. She then raised it over Kimachi's fallen body and ran it through his head. Every action in the fight had been what she was trained to do. And so was this lat act. Yumi knelt on the ground, took his sword on her knee, picked up her sword, and sliced off the end of his sword. She had won.  
  
Kenji watched as Yumi fell to the ground. He picked up her broken body and carried it home. 


	6. Epilogue

Kenji stared at the grave. It had been one year since Yumi's fight with Kimachi. One year of Kenji always thinking about what could have been.  
  
A hand rested on Kenji's shoulder. Kenji looked up into Yumi's beautiful eyes. They had been married for five months and Kenji still couldn't believe it. His eyes traveled to her stomach which was just starting to show signs of her pregnancy.  
  
"It does no good to dwell on the past." She said.  
  
"I know." He replied.  
  
"Then why." Her question was cut off by his kiss.  
  
"It makes me appreciate everything that I have. But I am ready to go home." With that Kenji got up and started walking. He turned to Yumi and asked, "Coming?"  
  
"In a minute." Yumi waited for Kenji to be a little ways away before she turned to the grave. "Goodbye Kimachi." She whispered and turned to catch up with Kenji. 


End file.
